Take A Chance On Me
by CoolDiva
Summary: A sweet RockyKimberly oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** **I'll order your straitjacket right away if you think I own 'em. ;-)**

**Anyways, this is a RockyKim one-shot. Yep, Rocky and Kim. They're a pairing I'm okay with. (shrugs).**

**Age: 19**

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

**(June)**

Rocky DeSantos and Kimberly Hart entered Kim's apartment on Friday night, laughing and talking. They'd just come from a dance club. Rocky'd decided to move to Florida six months earlier. He'd needed a break from the West Coast. He was currently working at a diner.

Kim had decided to stay on in Florida when she returned after Murianthias because she'd come to really love it here. She was done with the Pan-Global Games. She'd won gold and decided to move on afterwards. She was currently teaching gymnastics. Anyway, she'd been both surprised and ecstatic when she learned that Rocky was moving to Florida. She was really psyched to have at least one of her best friends with her.

"I can't believe how obvious she was! I mean, she was all over you," Kim said- referring to a girl from the club.

"And how about that guy who kept giving you all those lame lines? The guy's gotta have "tries too hard" tattooed on him somewhere," Rocky said with a laugh.

Kim giggled and nodded in agreement. "Why are there so many losers and freaks everywhere?"

"Makes the world interesting," Rocky said simply- casuing her to laugh once again.

"Oh, Rocky. I know it's been six months, but, I'm so glad you're here," Kim said.

"Same here," he said with a grin.

Kim grinned. Rocky was still the energetic, spirited, blunt, lovable jokester, but, he'd matured some. Partly because of his back injury. Kim loved that he hadn't totally changed and she hoped he never he would. Actually, she hoped none of her friends would ever totally change.

Rocky tried hard not to gawk at Kim. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd always noticed she was beautiful, but, a couple months ago, he began really noticing her. They hung out together almost every day and that didn't exactly weaken his attraction, needless to say.

'_I don't wanna screw up our friendship. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this inside. If I tell her and she turns me down, things are gonna change between us. Maybe for awhile... maybe even for good. But if she actually considers giving it a shot... what the hell am I thinking? Kim could never see me in that way. I might as well just bury this and go on being friends. That's better than nothing anyway. Too bad it's not what I want_,' he thought, frowning deeply.

Suddenly, he was aware of her sweet, feminine voice saying his name. He blinked and looked over at her. She was grinning.

"First, Billy went to Aquitar and, now, you're trying to drift off to another planet, too. I've got the weirdest friends," she said.

"True. But if I wasn't weird, I'd have no personality," Rocky said with a wink, trying to slip back into "good ol' Rocky" mode.

"It's cool. You can pull it off," she teased.

He laughed. "Hey, you got any more of those doughnuts left, Kimmie?"

"Yep. I was just about to offer 'em. I'm gonna get 'em right now. Want anything else, Rocko?" she asked, hopping to her feet.

'_Oh, you have no idea._' He smiled. "Just a Coke, if you've got that."

"Sure. Be right back," she said in her bubbly tone. Then, she turned and hurried for the kitchen.

Rocky watched her go. '_When you really think about it, we'd make a pretty good twosome! We both have a lotta energy, we enjoy life. Actually, Kim and I have several things in common. That's why we took to each other so well when we first met._

A casual observer would think they were a couple. Come to think of it, many Florida natives had thunk it. It'd been obvious in their expressions whenever Rocky and Kim were seen together.

Kim returned moments later, handed him a can of soda and sat the box of doughnuts down on the coffee table. Then, she sat down, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Thanks," he said, opening his soda.

"Sure," she chirped, grabbing her TV remote.

* * *

'_He looks so adorable_,' Kim thought the next morning, grinning.

Rocky was asleep on her couch. This wasn't the first time he'd stayed over. Sometimes, she'd stay over at his place. Anyway, Kim almost didn't wanna wake him up. He was looking so cute.

Luckily, she didn't have to wake him. Almost as if sensing his friend's presence, Rocky began stirring and groaning. His eyes opened slowly and stared up into hers. He sat up slowly, looked around and yawned. Then, he looked at her.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost noon," she replied.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Only a couple hours," she said.

"Oh. Well, I better get home and shower and change," he said, standing and stretching.

"Okay. Afterwards, how 'bout lunch at that new Chinese restaurant?" Kim suggested.

"Sweet," he said, nodding.

* * *

A few hours later, the two former rangers were on the beach. They were in the ocean, splashing each other and goofing around. About ten minutes later, they both headed out of the water and for the towels.

"I love California, but, at least, I don't have to go without beaches," Kim said, adjusting her purple bikini straps.

"I hear ya," he said. Then, he looked her up and down and grinned. "Have you given up pink for good or something? I can't even remember the last time I've seen you wear it."

"Yeah, I know, right? I still like it and all, but, I guess it's just being in Florida, you know? It's like pink is my Angel Grove color. If that even makes sense," she said with a giggle.

"It totally does. I mean, look at me. I'm not wearing red or blue trunks," he said.

They lay back on their towels and stared up at the clear sky. Suddenly, Kim's eyes lit up and she turned towards Rocky, supported her weight on one elbow.

"Rocko! There's a street fair tonight. Might sound kind of childish, but, what's wrong with silly, mindless fun sometimes, right?" she said

"I'm so there," he said, turning to face her as well.

"Morphinominal," she said happily.

"Man! I've really missed hearing you say that," he said- causing her to laugh. Then, he just stared at her face. Studied it intently. His smile began slowly fading... Kim stopped smiling as well and her stomach began to flutter.

'_Oh, my God. He's never looked at me like this_,' she thought, swallowing hard. She couldn't take her eyes off him, though, for some reason. She could tell he wanted to kiss her... she found herself wanting it as well.

"Rocky, I-," she began.

"Kim, there's-" he began.

She laughed lightly. "You first."

He cleared his throat. Yeah, he was just gonna go for it already. "We've been friends a long time, but, I've been wanting more than friendship from you lately. I, I'm really attracted to you."

She just stared at him. A part of her had been expecting him to say that.

"I think we could make it happen because we've always really clicked. I mean, you totally get me. You always have, you know? But I completely understand if you wanna just stay friends. I'd feel really crappy at first, but, eventually, I'll-" he was saying.

"Hush, Rocko," she ordered with a smile. He snapped his mouth shut instantly. She took a deep breath and looked deeply into his brown eyes. "I don't see any harm in trying."

His jaw dropped.

"We _do_ really click. Rocky, I have no problem at all with giving us a chance. It could turn out to be the best decision of my life," she said honestly. You never knew. And Rocky was really a wonderful guy. She knew she could be happy with him.

"Wow. Just... wow. Thank you, Kimberly. Seriously," he said.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Well, we've gotta do it. You know the occasion calls for it," he said with a light laugh.

She giggled. "True story." Then, they leaned in and shared a long, deep kiss that gave them more warmth than the Florida sun. When it ended, they grinned at each other.

"Morphinominal," he said, his eyes dancing.

She laughed.

* * *

**I was just hit with the urge to do a R/Kim one-shot. (shrugs)**


End file.
